coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8477 (26th September 2014)
Plot Eileen feels down at having thrown Todd out. Tim installs a new television and fixes the aerial on the roof. Beth is desperate to out-do Tracy's wedding plans but Sinead thinks she's going too far. Michelle is exasperated by Tracy's requests for a helicopter and Beth's for Swans. Beth and Kirk are shattered by the amount of overtime they are doing to pay for the wedding. Carla points out to Kirk that Maddie is outperforming him in the packing department. Lloyd chats to Michelle about her wedding planning service and asks her hypothetically what services she would provide for him and Andrea. Neil overhears them and thinks they are actual plans. He walks out of the Rovers and sees the ladder outside No. 4. Kirk worries as he adds up the costs of the wedding. Neil pinches the ladder and climbs up on to the roof of the Rovers. Tim is stuck on the roof of No. 4 and tries to alert Sally who is happily watching television inside. Lloyd and Dev see the two men and Tim yells at them to bring the ladders back to him. Liz comes out and stops them being moved before Neil comes down off her roof. Kirk falls asleep at home at dinnertime. Kevin worries that they're losing too much custom and tells Tyrone to man the phones to stop him being distracted from fixing the cars. Maddie’s taken aback when Carla pays her some wages and offers her a part-time job at Underworld to fit in with her part-time hours at the garage. Andrea comes back from work and sees what's going on. Neil refuses to come down until the engagement is broken. He doesn't believe their excuses. Eva finds Todd in the cafe. He plans to sleep rough on the Red Rec. Neil refuses to come down until Andrea comes back to him. She climbs up the ladder to talk to him and tells him she's never coming home. Michael goes for his examination. Eva takes Todd back to the flat and tells him he can stay the night. The ladder slips from under Andrea, breaking as it hits the ground and she is left dangling from the gutter. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Ruth Jenkins and Mark Lisbon were credited as the Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Neil thinks Lloyd and Andrea are getting married, so he climbs onto the roof of The Rovers; Eva invites Todd to stay at her flat; and Michael heads off to see the doctor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,960,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes